


Thoughts

by Elina11



Category: Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: He knew the reason. He knew, but did not want to think about it. After all, such a cold arose a week ago. True, betrayal, coercion ...





	Thoughts

Lorlen looked longingly out the window. The snow slowly fell to the ground, covering it with its ice sheet. So strange ... A week ago, it seemed to Lorlen that only the land and buildings could have such a fate. But no. A person can also have such an “ice sheet” covering the soul. Now the magician could not keep warm even at home. My heart was cold. He knew the reason. He knew, but did not want to think about it. After all, such a cold arose a week ago. True, betrayal, coercion ...

 

_“You have been acting very strangely lately, my friend,” said Akkarin. - You avoid mentally contacting me, as if you are afraid that I will accidentally penetrate your thoughts. When my ... whistleblowers informed me about Denil's research, I was at a loss. Why did you ask him to dig into my past? No need to deny, Lorlen. I have proof._

  
_\- I was curious. And after our conversation about your diary, I thought that I could recover some of the materials you lost. You do not have time for such searches, so ... Of course, this is not the same as traveling on your own, but I was hoping to make you a pleasant surprise._

_\- Clear. - In the voice of Akkarin metallic notes sounded. - I would like to believe you, but, alas, I can not. You see, I just did something that I had never done before and did not want to do. I read your superficial thoughts. I learned a lot. I know you are lying. I know that you saw what you should not have seen, and I must understand how this happened. Tell me, how long have you learned that I am engaged in black magic?_

_\- What do you do?_

_Akkarin frowned._

_“Come on, Lorlen,” he snapped. - I read your mind. You won't fool me anymore ..._

_... He was waiting for an answer._

_\- So how long? - he repeated._

_“More than a year,” admitted Lorlen._

_\- How do you know?_

_\- I came to you once, late at night. The door was open. The light was on. I went in and saw what you were doing ... it was so terrible. I did not know what to think._

_\- What exactly did you see?_

_Choosing words with difficulty, Lorlen recounted what he saw in Sonea’s memory. He hoped to see on the face of Akkarin at least a shadow of shame, but no. Only annoyance._

_\- Does anyone else know about this?_

_“No,” said Lorlen quickly. He hoped that he would not have to give out Sonea and Rotana, but Akkarin squinted._

_\- You're lying, my friend._

_\- Not._

_Akkarin sighed. Lorlen remembered that sigh for a long time._

_\- Very sorry._

_Lorlen stood up and looked his friend in the face, painfully trying to make his words more convincing._

_\- Akkarin, you must believe me. I didn't tell anyone. That would cause such discord in the Guild! I ... I do not know why you are playing with this ... forbidden magic. I believe you have good reasons. Do you think I would stand here in front of you if I did not think so?_

_“So you believe me?”_

_\- Yes._

_\- Then show me the truth. I need to know who you are covering up for, Lorlen, and what exactly you know._

_Akkarin stretched out his arms, and Lorlen realized with horror that he was about to read his thoughts. Grabbing Akkarin's hands, he pushed him away. Does he dare ..._

 

He sighed and stared out of the window, behind which a blizzard was already beginning, but Lorlen did not see her. He really didn’t care what was happening now. He needs to think it over. Understand everything.

Is Akkarin a monster, or did he think so? The magician asked himself this question and could not find the answer to it. On the one hand, the answer is clear and simple: he is a monster and a murderer, and therefore he has no place in the Guild and among the people. But on the other hand, it seems to Lorlen that there are other reasons why he engaged in forbidden magic and this reason is unknown to anyone. In addition to himself.

Lorlen turned away and looked at the cupboard, in which, besides books, there were statues in front of them, reminiscent of past life. About those whom he loved and respected.

How strange that he remembered all this. As if it was just yesterday. As if yesterday they met Akkarin - this impudent and arrogant young boy and Lorlen realized that a quiet life had come to an end, since with Akkarin they fell into various troubles and adventures on their heads. Lorlen still wonders how they both graduated from the University.

Now they are powerful mages and have confidence in them. There is respect.

The man picked up one figurine, which depicted a small bird, which he had not seen before. It was a gift from Akkarin and she is very dear to Lorlen, no matter what. This bird is special and only because it stood in front in a prominent place, as it reminded of everything. About the time when Akkarin was different: emotional, impudent. Not like now.

He went to the window and looked at the view that opened before his eyes. The snowstorm had long subsided and now he could watch the most ordinary night, which can only be in winter: quiet and moonless. Like the previous one. With him.

And looking at this dark night, he understood one thing: no matter what happens, they will be together, and the man will know his secret. What would it cost him.


End file.
